


床边记事

by EugeneHunter



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar （1996）
Genre: AU, M/M, bottom!Jesus, top!Judas
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EugeneHunter/pseuds/EugeneHunter
Summary: 梗文：写的很详细的大纲……年下、耶稣比犹大年长20多岁





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 梗文：写的很详细的大纲……  
年下、耶稣比犹大年长20多岁

耶稣擦干最后一个杯子，风铃响起，“不好意思，打烊了。”  
  
耶稣的饭馆是一个特别普通温馨的小餐馆，意大利菜为主，但说是餐馆，甜品却是主打，而主食就那几种，爱吃不吃，牛奶果汁酸奶一应俱全，虽然看上去酒的种类不是很多，但还是有一个酒窖的，藏了不少好酒，红酒居多，逢年过节开几瓶。不过，这小店时不时就关门了，店长跑到朋友那里去给帮帮忙，蹭蹭酒，顺便逛一逛，小日子也很悠闲。朋友们到是都很捧场的，没事干就去吃吃饭，有什么想不开的时候也去吃吃饭，味道不是多么标新，倒是足够传统，不过甜点水平时高时低，总有些奇奇怪怪的。  
  
男孩就湿漉漉的站在那里，犹豫着要不要离开，但是离开了也没有地方去，房租到期了，没有钱续住，马上要被赶出来，一时也不好意思开口。最终还是放不下可怜的自尊心，想着要不回去吧，总有办法的。到是店长先开了口。“外面雨挺大的，不如先进来坐一会，也没什么人了，多你一个不多，少你一个不少。”倒了一杯热姜茶，示意他到吧台来。  
  
耶稣的店从里到外都透着一股子暖和松软的气息，让人忍不住放松，还想赖着不走。  
  
啊—真是柔软的椅子。  
  
一路的奔波劳顿感觉都被治愈了，困意渐渐袭来，店长意外的也是个话少的人，自己在那边收拾着东西，其实是不知道怎么开口，又把杯子擦了一遍。看水喝完了，就又给递了杯热牛奶。在男孩摘下帽子的时候，耶稣就知道是谁了。  
  
时间过的真快啊，当年怯生生的抱着父亲的大腿，还怕自己这个留着胡子长发的怪叔叔，现在都这么大了。转眼间他去世也有些年头了吧。  
  
灯熄了一大半，就是吧台这边亮着一小盏灯，但已经足够了。昏昏暗暗的，加上犹大太累了，实在扛不住，就趴在桌上睡着了。耶稣终于把犹大抱到自己屋子里的时候，锤了锤腰，擦擦汗，喘着气暗自感慨，身体不如当年了啊，当年每晚哄睡觉的孩子已经长这么大了。然后一脸头苦的看着堆了一堆乱七八糟东西还没收拾出来的客房，寻思着这把骨头姑且还能抗住在沙发上睡一晚上。  
  
半夜，犹大惊醒的时候，发现自己在一个柔软的床上，穿着很舒服的睡衣，屋子很暖和但感觉有点挤，有点挤？哎不对，不是应该……然后感觉手似乎压在了什么软软的毛毛的东西上。  
  
耶稣最后决定还是不要亏待自己的腰，把自家猫儿端正的摆在两人中间，四舍五入就是两张床了。然而猫儿不给力呀，被犹大这么压着了尾巴自然不开心，喵的一声，一爪子上来，就溜走了。似乎有点疼，但脑袋懵懵的，屋子里又黑乎乎一片，床又是那么柔软，犹大决定不想了不想了，先睡。  
  
犹大习惯了睡觉抱着什么东西，仿佛这样才有所依靠，才比较安全，结果躺下去后怀里空空的，反而睡不着了。然后犹大注意到旁边有个鼓包，他当时完全没想到店长会和他一起睡，他还以为是什么随便哪个客房或者宾馆也可能是什么梦，但鉴于猫爪子那一下过于真实，想来想去可能是店长家的客房。  
  
耶稣睡觉喜欢把被子裹成一团，整个人卷在里面捂得严严实实的就露出来小半个脑袋，看上去真的特别像抱枕，犹大伸手戳了戳。其实犹大翻来覆去的时候，耶稣已经醒了，但就是悄悄的裹紧了被子想赶紧到白天。没想到被戳了腰，正好是痒痒肉那部分，捂住嘴，绷直身子，坚决不动不发声，不然就是大型尴尬现场。谢天谢地犹大就是戳了一下，正松了口气的时候，半个人就压了上来。还在他肩膀那块蹭了蹭。耶稣当时只有一个念头，现在赶人来得及吗？小伙子，年轻力壮，体温偏高，四舍五入又盖了两层被子。  
  
好热啊……孩儿他爹你是报复我早些年整你的吧。  
  
耶稣出了满头的汗，感觉犹大睡熟了，就小幅度挣扎了一下，结果抱得更紧了。费了半天劲，才在没吵醒犹大的基础上，松了松被子，露出小半个身子来，感觉终于有了新鲜的空气。结果导致犹大直接拦腰抱住了他，呼吸就打在脖子附近，耶稣动也不是，不动也不是，漫漫黑夜，眨巴眨巴眼睛，背菜谱背到迷迷糊糊睡着，还全是噩梦。  
  
犹大可以说是睡得特别好了，早晨生物钟发挥作用的时候，睁眼就看到顶着大大黑眼圈的耶稣生无可恋的看着他。看犹大瞪着眼睛惊到石化的时候，耶稣勉强扯了一个笑容，眼神示意他可以把爪子还有腿子移开了吗？  
  
犹大嗖的一下下了床，顶着乱糟糟的头发站在床边，脚心蹭了蹭地毯，还有心情想真柔软啊。然后发现更尴尬的还在后面，上面歪歪扭扭的穿着店长的睡衣，下面就是顶着晨间日常的自己的小短裤。犹大尴尬的往下揪了揪衣服。万幸耶稣没说啥，把头发随便挽了啾，交待了一句洗漱用品在哪，衣服在哪，就带点魂不守舍带点暴躁的出去了。  
  
严重没睡好的耶稣觉得自己今天能和十个上帝打一架。撑在洗脸池上，有一下没一下的刷着牙，脑袋昏昏沉沉的还睡不着，烦躁的用凉水拍了拍脸，拿起剃须刀觉得有点眼晕，为了自己的安全着想又放下了。飘去厨房前，对犹大喊了句，先去洗澡！  
  
犹大缩了缩脖子，就看给他手上一爪子的黑猫警长从猫砂盆里出来，给他留下了一个高冷的背影。不要小瞧三腿猫，照样挠的你哭爹爹叫奶奶的，不过感谢猫大爷爪下留情，到是挠的不深。  
  
洗澡的时候，犹大本来想着一会儿该怎么解释，结果脑子自动漂到了耶稣手感多么多么好，抱起来多么多么舒服，闻起来……不是，打住，停！这个走势不太对。感觉好不容易冷静的小朋友又有复燃的趋势，不对，我是直的……哎不是，我想什么呢。哦天，不对不对，一会儿，对一会儿该怎么解释，解释什么，说我是谁，我为什么过来，对对，我为什么来。啊……以前怎么没发现叔叔头发那么柔软……操……我一会先道歉。犹大在玻璃上磕了磕脑袋，冷静了一下，胡乱擦了擦，套上耶稣的旧衣服便下楼了。犹大自己的衣服呢？早被耶稣嫌弃的处理了。  
  
耶稣家三层楼，一楼是店面，二三楼是自己的家，还有一个地下室和几间库房。  
  
犹大感觉耶稣的暴躁指数直线上升，但是本人还尽可能的保持温和。就是早点端过来的时候，放在桌子上的声音有点大。店长倒坐在椅子上，抱着椅背，脑袋蔫蔫的搭在胳膊上，边看着犹大吃饭边说，“既然你父亲把你交代给我了，那我有几点要求。1、你走出这家，怎么样我都不管，但只要你在这里一天，我就是你的监护人。2、不许带女孩，或者男孩回家，有需求出去解决，3、不许接触毒品。4、在我店里工作，我会给你工资，扣除百分之……百分之三……二十当住宿费。现在吃完饭，通知店里伙计今天休假，电话在楼下，客房在我房间对面，你自己收拾吧。”店长撤掉围裙，就看犹大盯着他欲言又止。“说呀。”“你，不吃饭吗。”“没胃口，补觉去了。”  
  
四十来岁不算是很大的年纪，但身体确实不如当年，一个头晕没站稳，手边还没个扶的，眼瞅着就要摔倒了，犹大赶紧冲过去扶住。然而自己也没站稳，只能是尽力让自己垫底别摔了叔叔，耶稣则是赶紧把手垫在犹大脑后，可不能磕着脑袋。  
  
没有比这个更惨的早晨了，耶稣如是想。好吧，还是有的……犹大慌乱之中只是想到稳住耶稣，结果手忙脚乱间手直接就从耶稣衣服下方伸了进去，抱住了他。很少和人有如此亲密肢体接触的耶稣一时间不知道该如何反应，就感觉身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。然而，被耶稣头发糊了一脸的犹大，完全无所谓的没意识到发生了什么，只是赶忙看看叔叔有没有受伤。耶稣瞥到犹大手背上有抓伤的痕迹，扣着犹大的手腕，一把抄起楼梯口蹲在那看好戏的猫儿，就往卧室走去。  
  
耶稣让犹大和猫儿排排坐在床边，翻出医疗箱，头发别在耳后，抱过猫儿，抓着猫爪子和棉签给犹大一边消炎一边和猫儿叨叨说，“这以后就是你的小哥哥了，你们不许打架知道不？”然后亲了猫脑袋一口，放它走了。处理完了之后，示意犹大可以离开了，伸了个懒腰，脱下宽松的套头衫，准备掀开被子补觉，就看犹大还呆楞楞的站在那。耶稣打了个哈气，摆摆手说，“没事了，干活去吧。”犹大赶紧垂下眼睛，搓了搓后脖子，一溜烟跑了出去。  
  
给未来的同事编辑短信的时候，犹大满脑子都是耶稣脱衣服时候的脊背线条，身材保持的很好，虽然有点小肚腩，但是哪个开饭馆的老板没有小肚腩！因为脱衣服，头发有点乱，打哈气露出的小兔牙，看上去手感很好的胸毛，从小腹延伸下去的毛发……操，犹大骂了一声。差点手一抖点了群发短信，而短信界面只打了一句，他真可爱啊。  
  
哦~可怜的犹大。  
  
猫儿趴在吧台上，打了个哈气，不知咋的，犹大感觉出一股浓浓的嫌弃。  
  
再好久之后，犹大喝高了揽着同样喝高的彼得的脖子和他讲，我老板真可爱啊。彼得打了个酒嗝，喜欢就追，和我们叨逼叨啥。犹大没回答，又喝一口啤酒，嘟囔了句我嫉妒西门，就趴在吧台上呼呼睡着了。西门和耶稣年纪相仿，他们算是老相识，本来打算一起开店，但因为观念不太一样，便分开了，西门的店比较大，有时候会请耶稣过去做客，忙不过来的时候，耶稣也会去帮忙。  
  
犹大看着客房这一堆东西不知道该怎么收拾……扔也不是，不扔也不是，最后就是整理了整理，刨出能睡觉的一小角。然而对于一个大男孩而言，窝在这么一小角床上，着实可怜得很。犹大开始怀念耶稣的那张床。小小思索了一下，对蹲在门口瞅他的猫比了个嘘的手势，把床上的杂物又摊开了点，就留下了可以坐的地方。猫儿走过来蹭了蹭犹大的裤脚，你说抱吧，还不给抱，一碰就跑，也没什么事干的犹大索性开始抓猫玩。这猫儿别看三条腿，灵活的很，窜的窜的就从门缝窜耶稣那屋了。犹大想了想，从门缝探个脑袋无声的和趴在床上的猫儿说，这次就放过你。  
  
然后就看到猫儿要往耶稣身上扑，吓得犹大赶紧冲过去，愣是拦空逮住了，赶紧抱怀里顺毛，小声说，不能打扰铲屎官睡觉，不然后果很严重。耶稣正巧转了个身，头偏向了犹大这一侧，吓得犹大以为吵醒了他，大气不敢出，然后才松了一口气，抱着猫儿出神的看了半天，才意识到自己刚才多痴汉，敲了敲脑袋，轻轻给猫儿弹了个脑瓜蹦，都怪你。给耶稣掖好被子，带上门出去了。一出去对着猫脸就是一顿搓，在猫儿亮爪子之前，赶紧躲开。  



	2. Chapter 2

今日的特供甜点是鹅肝牛舌布丁。鹅肝和牛舌依次搭在布丁上面，旁边佩着巧克力和蓝莓酱。意料之中今日客西马尼园的特供甜点没什么人点，最后仅做的几个都让犹大吃了。为什么耶稣不吃了，耶稣表示他更倾向于传统一点的甜品。犹大觉得没点的人真他妈是天才，没人会在布丁里面加芥末！耶稣会吃就有鬼了。但其实，是有几个人打算点来着，总有那些乐于尝鲜的好奇人士。只不过耶稣本着一颗得给孩子点教训的原则，给他们推荐了其他甜点。

而这段故事就得从前天下午讲起。

前天犹大有点怀念耶稣那张柔软又温暖的大床，还有抱起来非常舒服的人形抱枕。于是屋子就收拾的非常草率，但是没想到还有库房这种东西，小心思没能得逞。等收拾好之后，耶稣决定带犹大去置办点东西，当然花费从工资里面扣。

犹大说原先租房子的地方有东西，只是不确定耶稣会不会收留他，就没有拿过来，当然后面这两句犹大没有告诉耶稣。就这样犹大带着耶稣回到了他原先住宿的地方，插兜跟着犹大上楼的耶稣眉头皱的能夹死蚊子。

这个地方不光破旧，还十分的脏乱，绝对不是适合孩子成长的地方。一进房门，耶稣眉头皱的更紧了。犹大耸耸肩，没有选择舍友的权力不是。很自然的拉着耶稣的手腕，熟练的带着耶稣迈开地上乱七八糟不知道是什么的东西。到了犹大那间屋子门口，耶稣没由来的有点紧张，开门后才松了口气，小而整洁，没什么东西。恕耶稣直言，他看了一圈真的没看到什么值得回来取的东西。当看到犹大拖着一个行李箱，抱着一个大袋子出来的时候，耶稣没忍住挑了挑眉毛。等到回家耶稣才发现，那是一个巨大的抱枕，深受他家猫儿喜欢的大抱枕。犹大看着猫儿在上面撒泼打滚磨爪子玩的不亦乐乎，左拳轻快的往右掌心一敲，和猫儿对视了三秒，最后偷笑了。

嘿！你抢了我的抱枕，那我就去抢你的铲屎官。  
随便，白送，不接受退货。

看还有点时间，耶稣决定给犹大简单的讲一下入职须知。犹大撑着脑袋就盯着他一开一合的嘴出神，满脑子想的叔叔嘴唇好薄啊，唇色好好看啊，晚上怎么蹭个床啊。然后果不其然被耶稣赏了个脑瓜蹦，“我刚刚说什么了？”“我想和你睡——”犹大下意识的说出了口，说一半突然意识到在说什么，然后大型尴尬现场再次出现。犹大赶紧磕巴的改口，“——看，看《睡美人》。”耶稣别过头去藏住了没忍住偷跑出来的笑容，轻咳一声从犹大怀里捞过猫儿，弯腰从柜门地下翻出有点年头的一看就没什么人翻看过的发黄的员工手册，板着脸留下句背会便转身离开了。神他妈睡美人……犹大泄气的把脸埋在守则里放任他被那股子浸透了香料的书纸味道淹没，如果此时的犹大能够预知未来，他绝对会提前举双手发誓接下来这事真的不怨他，真不是故意的。可惜他不能。

美好的清晨总是从优质的睡眠结束开始，也就是昨天清晨，特供甜点诞生的前一天。耶稣靠在床边一边撸猫一边看书，书页翻到下一章鬼魂终于出现的时候，就听到咚！轰——的一声，吓得猫子一蹦老高撞歪了他的眼镜，耶稣假装淡定的扶了扶眼镜，安抚了一下猫儿，合上书往声源处走。

犹大这边，床塌了。从睡梦中被突然吓醒的犹大心悸地顶着一头乱毛坐在地上一脸懵逼，深深觉得他和耶稣的故事从开始就写满了尴尬。在听到耶稣的脚步声后，犹大赶紧从椅子上扯了一件T恤套上，套上睡裤，巴拉了两下头发，搓了把脸，决定看看能不能拯救一下。可脚步声越来越近，犹大越来越窘迫，床塌的越来越糟糕。

这个历史悠久的除了前主人再没人睡过的耶稣制造牌小床，就在犹大睡了一晚后寿终正寝了，显然它不是很满意这个新主人。

犹大感觉到脚步声停了，不用回头他都知道耶稣肯定倚在门边。犹大盯着对他枕头又咬又揪的猫儿试图缓解一下窘迫，可惜没什么用。“想看睡美人蛤？”犹大听到耶稣这么说。

等到后来的后来，他们说起那次意外，犹大说这真的不是他的错，他真的不知道怎么回事。耶稣笑着表示他早就知道他那床做的不太结实，当时临时给犹大他爹做的，本以为新床回来之前还能撑一段时间。这个切开和他家猫儿一样黑的耶稣，当年一眼就看出问题，结果看透不说透，成心看犹大窘迫。

经过这么一出，犹大还是如愿以偿的睡了耶稣的床，当然这回犹大可不敢乱动，抱着枕头蜷在床边边，怀念着被猫大爷抢走的抱枕，没等开始谈判，就以被亮爪子威胁宣告结束。搬了一下午东西的犹大着实累的够呛，一沾床没等怎么胡思乱想就睡着了。照例睡前阅读的耶稣感觉这个大男孩一会儿就蹭过来一点，一会儿就蹭过来一点，鉴于床也不是特别大，本来离得也不远，耶稣觉得可能是自己太敏感了，便继续看书。哎？怎么突然剧情到了这里，之前讲什么来着？这个臭小子……耶稣任命的翻回前一章重看。

这本小说还挺有意思的，大概是讲一个鬼魂魔法师和恶魔的故事，买书的时候老板看是老顾客随手赠了一本。耶稣正准备拍个照片发个推特圈一下老板表示感谢，结果被犹大猝不及防的“袭击”搞得拍糊了。犹大不知道什么时候蹭了过来，突然像抱抱枕那样抱住了耶稣的大腿，脑袋枕在了他的小腹附近。枕头呢？它孤零零冷冰冰的躺在地毯上。犹大这小呼噜打得可真香，他意识朦胧间感觉这个抱枕触感和以往的不太一样，似乎有一丝丝毛绒绒的。要知道，耶稣这睡裤也不是特别长，舒适的装着他笔直且细的被犹大很轻松搂个全乎的长腿，而此刻这个优衣库大裤衩被犹大给抱的皱巴巴，还皱的更短了些。长裤预定。这四个字就如弹幕一般在耶稣脑内一遍遍划过。犹大可以说是对这个绒绒的触感很满意，下意识感谢猫主子给抱之恩，并准备摸一下猫儿脑袋。于是犹大的手就从裤管伸了进去，耶稣瞬间鸡皮疙瘩起了一身，本来耶稣还想着怎么友善的移开或者叫醒这臭小子，然而这回只有一个念头。耶稣捏住犹大鼻子，把那不老实的手拉出来，最后在犹大吃痛的呜的一声醒来，捂着鼻子眼泪汪汪的委屈且茫然的视线下，面目表情的拉灯，躺下，裹紧被子，背过身去，不理他。

第二天，犹大便拥有了三个芥末布丁。

犹大挂着泪花给耶稣竖了个大拇指表示，“非常棒，没人点真的是瞎了眼。”耶稣边擦桌子边不冷不热的来了句，“那你就把剩下的都吃了吧。”其余伙计同情的拍了拍这个新来小伙子的肩膀，赶紧溜了。犹大委屈巴巴的看着耶稣。“不是好吃么，不是瞎了眼么。”“我，我去倒杯水。”咚，耶稣给犹大面前放了杯柠檬水，叠好了布子放在一边，单手撑在桌子上，拆开了发绳，“诺，现成的。”就在犹大吃了第二块爆辣的牛舌后皱着脸还硬要拧出笑的表情时候，就在犹大伸出手准备拿那杯水的时候，耶稣拿起水杯，发梢正擦过犹大伸过来的手，温和的笑着讲，“柠檬水不搭，会影响口感。”然后替犹大喝掉了那杯水。

就在犹大终于解决完第二块，硬着头皮准备吃第三块的时候，耶稣直接撤走了盘子递了杯橙汁，然后把装着布丁尸体的垃圾袋放到犹大脚边让他一会儿把垃圾扔了。在犹大如释重负的拎其垃圾推门出去前，听到耶稣低声说了句什么。“嗯？什么？”“没事。”

你有一双和你父亲一样的眼睛。

晚上耶稣翻出了长裤，在俩人之间摆了一排枕头，叉腰寻思着，这次大概稳妥了。


	3. Chapter 3

在新床回来之前，犹大一直都和耶稣睡在一起。犹大也因此习惯了每天比耶稣早起一点，提前替他按掉闹铃，掖好被子，重新摆好枕头，床头放一杯温水，再满意的下楼。那时，耶稣起床后看着一排乖乖的枕头防线，完全没有意识到他每晚都被犹大抱着睡觉，还觉得自己的城墙效果绝佳。后来，新床送回来的时候，耶稣晚上睡觉总觉得缺点什么，不太对劲。隔壁窝在一堆枕头里面仍霸占着抱枕的猫儿懒洋洋的打了个哈气。

另一边呢，新床不错，但是睡眠质量越来越糟糕，犹大睡不好，犹大烦躁，犹大账又算错了，最后犹大决定不厚道一点。说来奇怪，犹大也就小时候见过耶稣几面，还特别怕他，但是现在犹大只想……咳，但是现在和耶稣相处起来意外的不拘谨，仿佛早就熟稔得很。对此耶稣毫不稀奇，毕竟当年尿布都是他教他爸换的。不过这事，犹大可不知道。事实上，犹大不知道的可太多了。那些年，耶稣和他老子不得不说的三两事。

于是，犹大开始在耶稣睡着后悄悄地溜到他屋子里，白天在早起离开，并给猫儿了一笔丰厚的封口费。耶稣最初睡觉的不对劲感也随之消失，越来越好的睡眠质量让他把最初的不稳定归结为神经过度敏感。

但是，总有翻车的时候。就在犹大照例溜到耶稣房间里的时候，一开门就看见趴在床上举着小手电看书，嘴里叼着块小饼干并给猫主子喂了一丢丢的耶稣。瞬间一人一猫都一脸懵的看着他，耶稣胡子上还沾了点饼干沫，有点不好意思的舔了舔，结果没舔着，起身抽了张纸巾，边擦边问犹大有事吗？猫儿则趁机叼起最后一块饼干一溜烟跑了。

犹大没见过这身睡衣，准确的说，睡袍，白色的睡袍，领口很大，不过有带子松松的绑着，脆弱的留住了马上要滑下肩膀的领子，仿佛领子和带子在上演是一场悬崖上的生死爱恋。当然，犹大内心非常渴望带子和领子生离死别一下。耶稣打开了灯，灯光下不是很厚的布料隐约显出身形。犹大咽了口口水，试图自然的撑在门边。“呃，聊聊？”

“……好吧，聊什么，犹大宝宝。”耶稣盘腿坐回床上往后一撑，一脸看你又要搞什么的表情。天！它们都这样了怎么还这么结实不分手！犹大内心吐槽归吐槽，表面上还是非常平静的，隐约带点忧愁，控制着自己的视线不要漂到露出的小半截肩膀那里，犹大都忍不住给自己点赞。“或许……喝点更好？”

耶稣表示请便。犹大喜滋滋的下楼拿了两瓶红酒，两个酒杯，侧卧着和耶稣碰了个杯。“你想聊什么？”犹大其实想聊的很多，最后想了想问了句，“你怎么知道是我？”可能是耶稣有点紧张，不知道怎么和年轻人这样的交流，在犹大一脸深沉的思索问题的时候，三杯酒已经下肚了。“什么？”“那天，你怎么知道我是谁？”“噗，所以你就是因为这个睡不着么？”“算是吧……任谁都会奇怪的吧，你又不是圣人，也不可能谁都捡回家。”耶稣靠了过来，趴在犹大身边，盯着他的眼睛，看的犹大心里痒痒的。“你可能不记得了，当时你见到我的时候，我一想抱你，你就哭。趴在你爸身上，揪着你爸的头发死不松手。更奇怪的是，你看到我要抱其他小朋友也哭。明明第一块尿布还是我给你换的。诺，当年你的婴儿床就放在那边。”“抱，抱歉。我，真不记得了。”犹大觉得这酒真上头，脸烧得慌。“对了，我还有你小时候照片呢，你要不要看。”“别，别了吧……”然而耶稣已经起身去找相册了。犹大想，现在换话题还来得及吗……

“诺，你看。这是你满月生日……这是你两岁……这是……”犹大看着照片上的自己出神，这是他第一次看到他和他父亲的合影，而他对父亲仅有的记忆算不上好。“这次生日你——”犹大打断了喋喋不休的耶稣。“你，怎么会有这些照片？不，我是说，你怎么这么清楚，为什么……”为什么这些照片中我没看到你。“哈哈，这些都是我拍的呀。”耶稣有点留恋的笑笑，搓搓相册角。“不过再后来的照片都是你父亲寄给我的，几乎每张后面都写着你又干了什么，就怕等你以后来找我的时候，我认不出你。”而我，又怎么会认不出你呢。有时候你简直和他一样的混蛋。

“我真不知道这些……我就记得很早他便离开了，再后来母亲再婚，我就一个人出来住，再后来是接到他去世的消息。然后也不太好意思要生活费，为了过日子基本什么都干，那天意外翻出了一封信，说是有需要帮助可以来这里……”耶稣搂过犹大给了他一个拥抱，揉了揉他的脑袋，拇指擦过犹大眼角，躺平。酒，也快见底了。“你，和我父亲是怎么认识的？”等到犹大以为耶稣不会回答的时候，耶稣才睁开眼睛看着天花板慢慢地说，“他是我的老师。”

耶稣太了解犹大他爹了，他是那种事出必有因的人。从寄照片开始，耶稣就隐约猜到什么，再到后面离婚，便猜的八九不离十。虽然这个爹当的不是很尽职尽责，但确实很会找奶爸。那些照片寄的和不走心，半数不是本人寄的，一开始还像模像样的模仿笔记，后来，连字都懒得写，再后来，照片停了。

“……老师会和学生一起带孩子？”哦，犹大又一次把内心想的说了出来。“你不还和你老板睡一张床。”“……这不一样。”“嗯？怎么不一样。”耶稣枕着自己的胳膊眨巴着眼睛抿嘴笑的看着犹大。犹大觉得喉咙有点干，准备再倒点酒，发现酒瓶已经空了。后知后觉的意识到。“你早就知道我……”“早？哦~这么说你溜进来不是一次两次了。”“没没没。”“好了，时间不早了，回去睡吧。”“等下，最后一个问题。”犹大趴在耶稣旁边，可乖巧的看着耶稣。“……行吧。”耶稣平躺着，头发正好散在了犹大手边。犹大下意识勾起一缕在手指上绕圈圈，“你……你和我，我爹，是，是……”“不是。”“我还没问呢！”耶稣一脸我还不知道你要问什么。“不如你问问我，你爹拆了我多少个女朋友。”“所，所以，你喜欢姑娘？”“？？？”耶稣没忍住拍了下犹大脑门，“你这样考试阅读要拿零分的。”但其实现在想想，他那会儿连自己感情都搞不清楚，若真和姑娘在一起，没准还耽误了人家。耶稣念此，笑着摇了摇头。犹大内心一阵紧张一阵难过，本想顺着问几个，话到嘴边变了样子。“那我这差劲的学生可不可以申请留堂观察。”“不可以。”犹大顺势撑在耶稣上方，带点委屈，但更多是炙热的强势的不容拒绝的意味。“真的不可以吗？”天杀的，耶稣总是不能拒绝他们父子俩这眼神。“一晚上，不能碰我。”这话怎么听着怪怪的。然而耶稣刚说完，犹大就压在了他身上，抱着他滚到了被子里，还顺着耳根啄了一口。“你可以提前离堂了。”“老师，我阅读零分，听力还不太好。”

耶稣叹了口气，刚成年的孩子真难带，倒也是红酒有点上头，怕孩子喝多了，结果自己喝多了，没一会儿便迷迷糊糊的睡了去。犹大呢，就等着这一刻。耶稣一睡着，犹大就从后面抱着耶稣，手腕一动，碍眼的带子就被解开了，嗅着他身上的味道，心咚咚的跳，再是迟钝也该意识到自己的不对劲，有点害怕，但又舍不得松开。

没一会儿便起身，撑着脑袋看他睡着的样子，摸了摸自己刮得干干净净的胡子，再看看耶稣，整个人都毛乎乎的，眉间纹很深，也不知道愁什么，抚都抚不平，但是睡着还笑着，嘴唇微微张开，隐约能看到小兔牙。鬼使神差的，犹大在他唇上画了一圈，伸了一根手指进去。口腔的温度……耶稣舔了一下，吓得犹大赶紧取出手指，发现并没有醒，松了一口气。

哦天，你快住手！  
不，你不想。

犹大肩头两个小人在不停打架，吵得犹大脑瓜子生疼，最后两败俱伤，达成共识，适可而止。犹大也觉得这样做无异于趁人之危，然而，就是情难自禁。犹大从耶稣领口摸进去，手指在胸前打转，移到肩膀。耶稣不舒服的动了动，无意识的想要避开制造痒痒的源头。犹大手掌盖在耶稣胸前，感受随着呼吸一下一下碰到掌心的突起，不带任何情欲的吻上他的嘴唇，系好带子，紧紧搂住他的腰，抿着他的耳垂道了声晚安。

第三天，大伙瞅见半天都不见老板下来，就问干起活来闷不出声非常勤快的小伙计。  
“犹大，老板呢？”  
“没醒吧。”  
“老板就没这个点不起过。”  
“哦~~我知道了，可以的嘛你，够快的。”

犹大本想解释什么，想想作罢，笑了笑没理他们，继续干活。后来犹大私底下悄悄问一个伙计，“我表现得那么明显吗？”“什么？哦，你对头儿那占有欲，啧，已经可以实体化了。”

睡到中午起来的耶稣感觉自己脑袋不透气，坐在厨房一边喝牛奶一边感慨自己不如当年，虽然当年也不咋样。猫儿喵的一声窜上桌子，趁耶稣没注意，舔了几口牛奶，又舔舔爪子，洗了把脸。至于店里，耶稣一点都不担心。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R

犹大看到耶稣在那里给猫主子梳毛，悄悄地凑过去在耶稣背后拿着梳子对着他的脑袋比划。“这猫，别看他年纪大了，每天可是精神的很。”犹大边在耶稣背后比划，边悄悄的录小视频，憋笑的应和着，“是是是，胃口还很好。”没想到耶稣突然回头，吓得犹大赶紧把手机和梳子藏在身后。“新菜学会了吗，就偷懒。”“会了会了。”

小视频发出去的时候，犹大写到，我家猫主子很严格。底下评论什么的都有，祝他活过明天；洗发水什么牌子的；小子混的不错呀，难得看你这么精神，几年后突然诈尸就是为了秀恩爱啊；你家猫真漂亮，两只都是；宿舍定了吗？

犹大只回复了最后一个评论，嗯，明天见。

这个没有屏蔽耶稣的小视频换来的结果就是，晚上犹大在耶稣门口徘徊了很久，最后还是只打算照旧溜进耶稣屋子蹭床，按下门把手的时候发现，耶稣那屋反锁了。可惜，犹大知道备用钥匙放在哪里，一进门就看见耶稣穿着犹大爱死的那个白袍子抱着枕头坐在床上看他。

“看来，你家猫还是不够严格。”

犹大本想死鸭子嘴硬，没等犹大开口，耶稣先笑了，给犹大扔了个什么东西过去，接到手里发现是摩托车钥匙。“生日快乐。”“谢，谢谢。”原来今天才是自己的生日……耶稣拍了拍床边，示意犹大过来。“那咱们来聊聊，你半夜来到我屋里又想说什么。”

犹大坐到了耶稣常睡的那边，异常认真的看着他，看的耶稣从有点懵变成开始脸红。耶稣往后移了移准备开口打个圆场，或许得给犹大一个开口的台阶。声音未出，犹大先动，扣过耶稣的脑袋就是一个深吻，手从未系带子的领口伸了进去，顺势把他压在了床上。这个吻对于犹大而言简直就是单方面压倒性的胜利，那胸前的一点顶着犹大掌心，被吻懵的耶稣还没有反应过来，就感觉犹大从他刚听到开锁声后慌忙套上的袍子底下摸了进去，抚在胯上，走过人鱼线，捏了一把臀肉。犹大惊觉这袍子底下竟然未着一缕，而他这又是在做什么……愣神间，俩人之间的粘稠钝感骤然消失。犹大这才感觉到手掌下的头发还有点潮湿，大概是刚洗完澡，一时间僵在了原地，不知该如何圆回去。耶稣，他的叔叔，先是惊讶，后是醒悟，最后黯然，情绪跑的太快，偏头避开视线间已有答案。若犹大仔细看便会发现他藏在头发后咬的泛白的下唇和微微颤抖的身体。

“出去。”

犹大再傻也知道他这回要出去就是真的啥啥都玩完了。他抱紧耶稣，但是意料之外的耶稣没有反抗，他只是平静、克制的躺在那里，也不看犹大，微微颤抖着嘴唇缓慢而清晰的又重复了一遍，“出去。”此时犹大全部的感官都集中在耶稣身上，敏锐的捕捉到一点不易察觉的情绪，看穿了漠然面具下那泫然欲泣的灵魂。犹大开始慌了，“我喜——”耶稣打断了他，又重复了一遍，“出去。”泪水静静的带着前些天从别人口中得知的消息冲出面具，早知如此，没料到，竟真是如此。“我，我很抱歉，但是我不后悔。”犹大撑在耶稣上方，搂着他，犹豫着要不要替他擦掉泪水。“你，和你爹，真的是一模一样。出去吧，走出这个门，我会当作什么都没发生过。”

“我和他不一样！”“你又不清楚所有，你怎么知道不一样。”“这里，它之前是死的——”犹大抓住耶稣的手按在他心口，却被耶稣打断了话语。“在遇到你之后它重新活了过来。别了吧，你们父子就连套路都是一样的。我就和收养猫儿一样，看你可怜，允许你晚上过来蹭蹭，不代表这就是你的所有物。”耶稣敲了敲犹大的胸，“孩子，收好你的心，我已经过了玩过家家的年纪。”耶稣擦掉脸上的泪水，“很抱歉情绪失控了，让你见笑了。行了，回去休息吧，孩子。”

犹大沉默的抱起地上不知道何时进来看好戏的猫主子，把它关到门外，反锁，掀开被子上床。“既然养了猫，哪有随便扔的道理。”耶稣叹了口气，决定暂时不和青春期孩子闹，拉了灯裹上被子睡觉。耶稣哪还睡得着，太多情绪汇成一串荆棘缠住心脏，借由心跳引发的刺痛而平息情绪，反观身边犹大睡得香的不要不要的，尚未平息的情绪又加了一分郁结。

耶稣悄悄转身，看着身边犹大的睡颜，心里感慨，犹大可比他爹当年俊多了。而耶稣又何尝不知道犹大比大部分孩子都更早熟懂事，在他面前有多幼稚，在别人面前就有多沉稳。日子逼着犹大成长，逼着他早熟。而耶稣，可悲的一步退让步步退让，直到连真正的拒绝都说不出口，一如当年。同时，耶稣又清晰的知道，再早熟，也不过是个二十刚满的毛头小子，面对自认为是爱情的爱情，盲目而冲动，不知掩饰，由着感性驱动。但是这种结局又何尝不是他贪心的纵容一切的恶果。过不了多久，犹大就会想清楚，可能已经想清楚了，这个年纪的大叔无聊又古板，不用尝便知无味，而后会觉得这感情可笑而不值一提，最后便又会像当年……他对他说的一句又一句，做的一件又一件，最终，离去。不新鲜的短饮鸡尾酒，尝尝鲜足以，大概没有沦为酒桌上的谈资，已然是最大的幸运，或许根本不值一提，只是喝酒而已，又不是品。想想竟然觉得还有点难受，耶稣笑了笑，发现犹大有一缕头发掉到了前面，想着给犹大别回去，刚抬手，就见犹大睁开眼睛看着他，未等收手便被握住了手腕。

“你想睡我。”既然如此，何不给彼此个痛快。  
“是出于喜——”

耶稣吻掉了犹大后面的话，不想听，虽然吻的有些笨拙，但是照猫画虎的能力还是有的。犹大硬是忍住不做反应，他们所谓的成年人都对感情这么逃避么。耶稣跪坐在犹大腿间，头发扎得犹大痒痒的，被子早就识趣的退到了一旁。结果耶稣半天没有动静，犹大索性两手交叉枕在脑后，日子还长，他不急。

耶稣回忆了半天几十年前被按着看的那些片，结果除了肉的颜色什么都想不起来，最后有点泄气的把头磕在犹大胸上，真不好意思说活了40来年关于那事的屁点经验半数还是犹大他爹教的，然而他爹只会耍流氓……耶稣深呼吸，带着薄茧的手握上了犹大的那东西，接吻没太多经验，好歹刚和犹大现学了些，至于接下来的另些事大概还是略知皮毛，不就是和动物本能差不多……大概……

耶稣的鼻息就这么打在犹大胸口，像是拿绒羽在他心间跳舞，耶稣感觉手心的东西又涨大了几分。犹大揽住耶稣的肩膀，从圆润的肩头移到后颈，濡湿他的耳垂。即便耶稣手活烂透了，犹大完全没有任何缓解，耶稣还是很认真的撸着这根管子，寻思着撸完了也就结束了，至少他记得差不多是这样。这边犹大放过了耶稣的耳垂，让叔叔不要一味的“埋头苦干”，交换了一个绵长而粘腻得吻，耶稣感觉他的口腔仿佛被犹大狠狠地操了一般。这时犹大基本确定他可爱的叔叔真的是没什么太多经验。

犹大先脱了自己的衣服，他并不着急撤掉耶稣的袍子，他知道耶稣耳根部分敏感得很，便故意的绕开那里，将周围舔了个遍，最后才好好的伺候了那里，直到耶稣软了腰别扭的试图推开他，犹大才转而去开拓其他地方。有时候布料的摩擦也不失一种挑起情趣的好办法，犹大隔着衣服含住耶稣胸前的凸起，一只手则探进衣服里问候另一边的乳肉。耶稣早已无暇去想犹大硬的可怕的家伙，一方面感慨原来是这么玩啊，另一边面感觉血液开始汇聚。随着犹大在耶稣胸前留下一朵又一朵痕迹，袍子下方某处已经被前液打湿。可是犹大就是不碰它，他褪下了耶稣的袍子，在肚脐上打转，耶稣没忍住喊出了声，又羞耻的咬住下唇。犹大轻笑，握住彼此一起蹭，半是安抚，半是诱导的让耶稣放声。

耶稣摇了摇头，眼睛里写满了抗拒。犹大再没有说什么，反正他有的是办法，从人鱼线吻到腿根，期间拉过耶稣的手指轻吻，让耶稣舔湿他自己的手指，遭到了耶稣的拒绝。“和男女之间基本没什么不同，放松，不用觉得太……天，不会是……哦，上帝啊。”耶稣此时脸红到脖子，万幸屋子暗，犹大看不真切，懊恼的想要推开犹大反被抱了个满怀。“天啊，你真的是……总能出乎我意料。”犹大轻啄了耶稣一口，“我会让你满意的。”

犹大让耶稣背过身去，抬起他的臀部。耶稣心里有点抵触，这种兽交的方式，他一向不是很喜欢，但还是勉强配合的做了。作为一个四十来岁的中年人，和一个刚满二十的小伙子搞在一起，再多的羞耻矜持都该在主动的时候扔掉。耶稣有点紧张的等着犹大接下来的指示，悄悄咬着被角，不论多痛都能忍得。

犹大在耶稣后背留下一个又一个吻痕嚣张的宣誓主权，舔吸到腰窝的时候，耶稣一软差点没撑住瘫了下去，多亏犹大搂着。犹大蹭蹭耶稣的鼻子，撤掉被角，轻吻。他从未对哪个床伴有如此的耐心，但如果是耶稣，怎么都用不完，当然，只是在这件事上，至于其他事，火气还是很大的。

耶稣感觉有什么湿软的东西在他穴口移动，一点一点往里戳，寂静的屋子吸允的声音格外大。“别……犹，犹大，你可以直接嗯……啊！”犹大才不听耶稣说什么，直接从他腿间握住他的可怜的这么多年都只和手度过的家伙往后拉，有技巧的套弄，这下，即便是耶稣也不能抑制得了声音，没过多久就无声尖叫着交代了。天啊……耶稣把自己埋进枕头，这也太快了。然而这边犹大可没打算停，继续套弄着，舔着，同时带着耶稣体液的手同耶稣十指相扣，引到后穴，让他自己给自己开拓，探入一个指节。

犹大改舔耶稣的耳廓，和他讲，自己抽插，而犹大的手也没停，揉着耶稣的胸，仿佛能挤出奶一样，另一只手深入耶稣的口腔，搅动他的舌头，流下未能咽下的律液。刚射完一次，身子越发敏感的耶稣，在这般挑逗下很快又湿得一塌糊涂。犹大带着耶稣的手去找他体内的敏感点，最终压上去的时候，耶稣又差点没忍住。此时情欲完全支配了大脑。犹大躺下，扶着耶稣的腰胯让他坐在自己身上。刚开始彼此都不太舒服，犹大贪婪的看着耶稣的表情，将他垂到眼前的长发别到耳后，从眉心画到眼角，吻了那一缕同他一样贪恋耶稣嘴唇的头发，此时，耶稣已经努力的吞下了一半，犹大猝不及防的向上一顶，直接戳上了那地，搞得耶稣直接瘫软着坐到底，不满的锤了犹大一拳。

“欺负……老年人。”  
“你真棒，宝贝。”

犹大抱着耶稣换了个姿势，吻过眼角加快了速度，当耶稣呻吟着要再次释放时被堵住了出口，犹大指尖轻刮了一下中间的凹陷，才再次松开。犹大安抚着，按摩着他的腰，待他放松后再缓缓的动。耶稣处于敏感巅峰，多年的禁欲生活怎经得起犹大这般玩弄，未等多久便捂着脸迎来干性高潮，晕眩之际感觉犹大似乎要到临界点，便想搂住犹大脖子回吻，却不料犹大不想第一次就弄在耶稣体内，就这么着射了耶稣一脸，眼睛上，胡子上，唇边……更没料到耶稣竟然坏笑的舔掉了嘴边的液体，而后又觉得味道奇奇怪怪的，皱着脸吐了吐舌头。犹大捂脸，天啊，他还有没有一个成年人的自觉！刚软下去的家伙感觉又有要抬头的趋势，然而犹大断不可再要耶稣一次，想想决定口头报复回去。犹大舔干净耶稣脸上的液体，黏糊糊的吻了半天后，咬了下耶稣耳垂，在他耳边沉声讲到，“刚才，你，射尿了。不过，作为第一次，这很正常。”可惜啊，犹大可不是那么走运，早在他说这话之前，耶稣已经睡着了。最后他只能独自顶着精神旺盛的小帐篷，在耶稣腿间蹭了蹭，希望它早点没劲。

早晨醒来，留给耶稣的只有只有床头的纸条。

离开段时间，勿念。

“祝，好运……”终还是连一句原因都不值得给。

大学报到时，犹大打开通知书发现一封不知道什么时候夹进来的推荐信，耶稣的字迹。


	5. Chapter 5

之后耶稣回到了原先的状态，没事开开店，有事歇歇业，伙计们本想问问老板那个新来的小伙计哪去了，但每次一提起他，老板就插开话题或者干脆走开，最终大家都选择闭嘴。挺好一小伙子，大概是和老板有什么矛盾了吧，但小伙子把店里照顾的真不错，可惜了。

西门委实觉得耶稣状态不太对，过来看望他的时候，就见耶稣嗤嗤笑的不知道在看什么，一时间西门觉得或许是他感觉错了。当年他俩因为经营理念过于不同，最终决定各干各的，并互相照应，想想也过了好几年。西门扫了一圈没看到那个兢兢业业忙前忙后的小伙子，每次他一来都得承受犹大那股子死亡凝视，就差直接给他脑门贴上情敌二字，然后一箭射穿脑壳。

“犹大呢？”“不知道。”耶稣头也没回的回答道。“？？？你俩又吵架了？你又偷懒忘干啥了。”“……啊，西门，你来了。”耶稣合上手机，摘了眼镜，“犹大跑去念书了……好吧，是咱同学告诉我的，他在那里当教授。”“所以，犹大没和你讲，一声不吭跑了。”“是啊，你说这臭小子，告诉我，我还能……给他借点钱。”西门欲言又止，最后揉了把耶稣的头，捏了捏他的肩膀。“那所学校挺好的，不容易考上，毕业后能找个好工作。他还年轻，在我这里干一辈子也不是回事。”“你啊……算了，你下周过来帮个忙吧，我那边伙计又罢工了。”“妥。你也悠着点，别玩坏了。”

耶稣想了想还是没有删掉那些照片，偶尔忍不住翻翻。三年了，奇奇怪怪的甜点依旧做，顾客还是就那几个，不多不少，库房不够放了，那些乱七八糟的东西和收拾好的犹大的东西堆在一起再次填满了客房。没多久，屋子又回到了曾经一个人生活的样子，也就那个抱枕时不时提醒耶稣，有个小混蛋曾经在这里生活过。耶稣从来没觉得犹大会回来，他说过，他在这里一天，他就照顾他一天，他要离开，他也不会管他。毕竟，三年了，犹大一直没有音信，连个短信都没有，更不指望过节来句问候，到是推特有时候会发点东西，虽然耶稣一看就知道是被迫转发。说来也是可笑，有很多关于犹大的消息，耶稣都是从一个小姑娘那里知道的，她有时候会圈犹大，犹大也会很给面子的回上几句。有次还在评论底下威胁犹大，如果不怎么样，就把抄作业的事告诉老师。耶稣想，如果老师玩推特，那肯定直接就知道了。还好很快就删掉了。耶稣认同，多和同龄人相处确实不错。他想起来，当年他和犹大他爹认识的时候，那会儿他俩都还是小屁孩，他爹也就比他大个十岁左右。从小玩到大，最后竟还成了他的学生，亦师亦友，现在想想，当年俩人关系也真是说不清道不明的腻歪。

“老板，咱们今天不能再歇业了……”  
“过节为什么不能歇业。”  
“咱们得挣点钱了……”  
“放心，够花。”

耶稣漫无目的的走着，走的走的走到了犹大学校附近，也是他曾经念过的学校。离得很近，离得又那么远。门卫认出了这个曾经的人气小伙，打了个招呼，寒暄了几句。耶稣漂亮的让人印象深刻，现在还是熟悉的长发，不过蓄起了胡子，除了胖了点，没什么变化。这个长相走在校园里依旧很显眼，即便是着急过节去玩的学生们也不禁多打量了几眼。耶稣走到了当时捡到猫主子的地方，接着听到了极其熟悉的声音，赶忙一闪身躲了起来。

“听着，你要敢再纠缠我女友，你会连后悔都不知道怎么写。”“呵，口气不小，但是我干我的事，和你有关系吗？”“好了，犹大，走吧。”“玛丽，没事。”“哦呦，女朋友担心你了。有本事你来啊，我等着。”“犹大，走吧……”“啧啧，婊子和怂包。”“犹大！不能打架，再被处分你就完了！你还有更重要的事没做，走吧，走吧。”

玛丽硬是扯着犹大走了，那痞子笑得可是有够嚣张，骂的越来越难听。他们路过的时候，耶稣藏得更靠里了一点，没有被发现。看他们走远了，耶稣拍了拍骂够了打算离开的那痞子肩膀，他一回头便结结实实的挨了一拳。回头西门给耶稣上药的时候就问他怎么回事。“没事干，打了一架。”“……”“那人，他，他虐猫！”“那猫呢。你不得救回来。”“和别的猫跑了。”“你去看他了。”“嘶——疼疼疼，轻点轻点。”

“和你讲，对付流氓什么假装男友那一套不管用。”“找人打一顿完了。”“哎，快毕业了，熬过这几天先，到时候饶不了他。你毕业怎么打算，看好多企业要你，”“回去。”“回哪？”“回家。”“哦~去找你手机壁纸。”“靠，你偷看！”“是他不？”

玛丽手机被轰炸的快死机了，点开发现群组里在叽叽渣渣的花痴，调成消息不提醒后，看这个被讨论的主角有点眼熟。一个几秒的小视频，长发男人摘下围巾垫在了纸箱里面，抱着小奶猫笑得眼弯弯，觉察到小姑娘们的偷拍后，笑着冲着镜头摆了摆手。

等犹大跑过去的时候已经什么人都没有了，只有蜷缩在小纸箱里围巾上的小奶猫，看到犹大后颤颤巍巍的走过来冲他喵喵叫。这只猫怎么感觉比照片上小了点……正准备伸手摸一下的时候，突然窜出另一只大一点的小奶猫，把它护在身后冲着犹大呲牙，没一会儿又变得很乖巧，冲着他身后喵喵叫。犹大一扭头就见耶稣抱个看上去很暖和的猫屋试图找个地方躲起来失败。耶稣带着老大一口罩，毛线帽子压得很低，眼睛都快全盖住了，手套护腕样样齐全。这个屋子是当时给他家猫主子做的，结果有了犹大抱枕后，就惨遭嫌弃。等俩人费劲安顿好猫屋的时候，耶稣表示时间不早了，也该走了。犹大本想拉住耶稣的手，结果拉空了，先起身的耶稣假装没看见一样，插兜。

“喝一杯？”“店里走不开。”“……我很抱歉突然——”“没事，挺好的。”“耶稣，或许可以给我一个解释的机会，好吗？”“没必要了吧，也不需要。有追求挺好的。”“是我的——”“好好学，还能找个好工作……”耶稣顿了顿，又加了句，“别亏待了人家。”我这是在幼稚什么……耶稣忍不住在心底嘲笑自己。“别亏待了谁？我看他完全不要我，过的好极了，动物都比我更吸引注意力。”“你可以试试和保卫处说一声，他们——”要说耶稣之前说话的语气可真比别的院系的教授暖不了几分，这句到是说的很柔和，柔和得生疏客气。“够了！你为什么总是这样，不听别人说。”自己也不说……总是这种不咸不淡的，猜不出也猜不透。犹大看不真切耶稣的表情，也等不到耶稣的回复，本想再说什么，作罢，转身离开。

听了，又能怎样。

不知道去哪的耶稣，就这么游荡着。他现在这样真不太适合去餐馆蹭饭，可能会被误认为是遭到了家暴，或者是抢劫。回店里吧，又冷清得很，虽然以前从来没觉得。不知道走到了哪，到是又撞上了巧合和狗血。

耶稣瞅见那个和他打了一架的小痞子在骚扰一个姑娘，耶稣记得，叫玛丽。心里忍不住骂了犹大一嘴。这臭小子丢下姑娘跑哪了，刚才就不该手下留情，怕打伤人家，处处留手还没达到效果。捂着么严实，应该认不出我来吧。最后，耶稣以女孩父亲的名义教训了那痞子一顿，然后把人塞到了警察局。

“你男朋友呢？这个点一个人不太安全。”“哪来的哪来的男朋友，只有这个跟踪狂。本来和好友约好了，结果他鸽了我去追他男人去了。真是太倒霉了，那人非说我找人打他，我才是受害者好吗？多亏了你，不知道该怎么谢你才好。”“没关系。”“不知这样，请你喝一杯如何？反正看样子我们都是，没地去的人。”犹大那会儿还不知道，他已经有了一个情敌，不过这个情敌没多久就放弃了。

姑娘坚持，耶稣也不好拒绝。但他这样去别的地方也不太合适，就把姑娘带回店里了。怕姑娘误会，赶紧解释说，没别的意思，他摔了一跤，现在这样不太适合去别的地方。然后摘了帽子和口罩，露出了眼睛和嘴边的伤。这回换玛丽惊讶了，卧槽……这不是那谁嘛……我的天，犹大这咋追的，把人伤成这样，太渣了吧。

就在耶稣给玛丽准备饮品的时候，玛丽给犹大发了个消息。你个畜牲。照片是耶稣正在沏茶露出的那节缠绷带的手腕。本来气的在宿舍床上玩贪吃蛇的犹大，看到消息后，还气什么气，立马套上外套风一般的赶了回去。玛丽这边茶刚喝了第二口，蛋糕刚端上来，风铃就响了，带进来一股子寒气。呦，这么快，

“不好意思，今天打烊了。”“我不是来吃饭的。”耶稣切水果的手一顿，赶忙戴上了口罩，把头发扒拉下来一点挡住了伤口。在俩人不论谁先开口之前，玛丽插了嘴，“我先得讲，先生，我单身。”耶稣轻轻叹了口气，“想喝什么？”“姜茶……谢谢。”“不好意思，没有了。”耶稣绑绷带的手藏在了兜里，给犹大面前放了瓶矿泉水，然后转身继续切水果。玛丽看好戏的看看犹大看看耶稣，啧，犹大这要能追上，绝对是兔子自己愿意撞死，不然能追上就有鬼了。最后玛丽终于受不这个氛围，但是走吧，难得的八卦，想了想，率先打破沉默，“先生，谢谢你今天帮了我。”“没关系。举手之劳。”这时耶稣端上来了果盘。犹大满心问号，什么帮，帮什么？就在犹大打算吃一口水果的时候，被玛丽啪的拍开了手，“你不是不来吃东西的嘛。”然后冲着犹大使眼色。这时，猫主子蹭的一下窜了上来，闻了闻果盘，被耶稣抱起来的时候，犹大终于得着机会看见了绷带，赶紧抓住耶稣的手腕，没给他缩回去的机会，担心的问，“这是怎么回事？”哦，好戏开始了。玛丽又喝了一口茶。“没什么事，你先松开。”犹大弄得耶稣有点窘迫，他总不能说，因为有个臭小子骂了你，所以没忍住和他打了一架。犹大稍微使劲，耶稣便吃痛的松开了猫儿，猫儿轻巧的跃回桌子上，瞅瞅犹大，瞅瞅耶稣，拱了拱犹大撑在桌子上的手。玛丽抱过猫儿，端着蛋糕换了个地坐。

犹大把耶稣拉到后厨，扣住他的手，强行取下口罩。“谁干的。”“没人，摔得。”“谁、干、的。”耶稣闭上眼睛不看他，“我说了，摔得……你干什么！”耶稣抓住犹大解他衣服扣子的手。“既然是摔得，我得看看，你身上有没有其他伤才放心。”“犹大，都过去了。我们唔……”耶稣终还是没忍心咬犹大的嘴，更没想到推开。

“我欠你个解释，你得给我们一个机会。”  
“……拿着毕业证来见我。”


End file.
